


Heart Day Surprise

by Shaymed



Series: A Lesson in Patience [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymed/pseuds/Shaymed
Summary: This story takes place between the final chapter of book one and the first chapter of A Lesson in Patience.Happy Heart Day! <3





	Heart Day Surprise

The sun was just rising over the Broken Isles, shining through the fog around Acherus. But Alisbeth couldn’t see any of that from inside her dark room behind the heavy metal door. She stretched out on the floor and closed her eyes against the darkness. 

Suddenly, the door burst open to let the light shine in on her. A figure stood there, silhouetted by the light behind him. She studied him carefully, her eyes taking a moment to make sure that what curled around the side of his head were, indeed, horns.

“Let’s go, Ali. Hurry!” He held out his hand for her. 

Alisbeth leapt from the floor and crashed against the demon hunter. “You’re really here!”

“Let’s get out of here, yeah?”

She took his hand and they ran through the completely empty ziggurat to the portal to Dalaran. When they arrived, the city was covered with pinks and reds—hearts and lace in every doorway and everyone in colorful dresses and dinner suits. 

“Is it nearly Heart Day?” Alisbeth asked breathlessly, eyeing the pretty dresses. 

“It _is_ heart day,” Grimory said. “I got you this one. It’s my favorite color.”

She opened the small box to find a pretty blue dress and she gave him a smile of joy. “It’s beautiful. Thank you.” 

Then she was wearing it, grinning as they strolled down the street, hand-in-hand. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to kiss the top of her head. She idly reached up to twirl the ponytail at the nape of his neck in her fingers. 

“Grimory?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you remember the first time we met?” she asked as he paid for a cupcake for her.

“How could I ever forget it?”

She frowns, realizing she’d forgotten. “When was that?”

“Stormheim?”

“With Anarchaia. I remember the duel, yes. It was so long ago, wasn’t it?” She takes his hand again and bites into the cupcake, enjoying the sweet chocolate frosting swirling across her tongue. “How is she?”

“Why don’t you ask her yourself?” He motioned at the figure in red robes sitting in a chair at the coffee shop.

“Anarchaia, hi!” Alisbeth waved shyly. “How are you?”

“I’m fine,” the mage responded with her usual grin. 

“Can I please see your face?” Alisbeth begged. “It’s been bothering me not being able to put and actual face to the name.”

Anarchaia laughed. “Oh. Yes, I’m sorry.” She slipped the mask from her head and let her long white hair spill over her shoulders. Two yellow eyes blinked at the death knight under the smooth skin of her brow.

“Prettiest kaldorei I ever saw,” Alisbeth said. “Though, I haven’t really seen many.”

Anarchaia waved her comment aside. “Please, I’m really not.”

“Why do you wear the mask?”

“To hide the scar,” the mage replied gravely.

Alisbeth’s eyes flicked to the woman’s brow and beheld the awful scar. She frowned. “I’m sorry.”

“Why don’t we get going?” Grimory asked, smiling down at her. 

The blood elf nodded and took his hand again. “It was so nice seeing you again, Anarchaia!”

“You too!” The night elf waved as they retreated.

“Where are we going?” 

Grimory flashed a fangy grin at her. “Somewhere private.” 

He took her to a room at the inn. Once behind the closed door, he pulled her up into his arms and kissed her deeply. She sighed into his lips, her arms wrapped around his neck and fingers tangling through the short hair so meticulously done atop his head. He eased the dress from her and let it slide to the floor, leaving her bare. The demon hunter took her to the bed, where he knelt over her, naked and eager for her. She straddled his lap, moaning as his long tongue snaked out to wrap around her own before Grimory’s lips crushed against hers once more. 

Slowly she lowered onto the firm member, easing her lips over the length until he was sheathed to the hilt within her. He took her by the waist and guided her back up to withdraw every inch so slowly she could feel the minute details and the abrupt jut of the head rubbing along the sensitive skin within her, until it pulled on her opening. She squeaked with pleasure as the head popped out, then moaned as he slowly slipped himself back into her. 

The door opened and Koltira stood there, lips pursed and brow knit. “Ali, you had me so worried.”

The demon hunter continued his slow lifting and pushing down of the woman. 

Alisbeth moaned as she eyed him. “It’s Heart Day. It’s a day for love.” She whined through her nose as Grimory wrapped the tip of his long, pointed tongue around one of her nipples. 

“You know I love you,” Koltira said.

Alisbeth nodded. “Join us.”

He came to the bed and climbed in, his blue tattoos shimmering as his eyes flashed his excitement. Grimory lifted her completely up, then eased her onto Koltira’s firm length. She bit her lip and sighed. Once his shaft was throughly coated in her feminine juices, he pulled back and pushed into her other entrance. She screamed out and grabbed at the demon hunter, scratching at the skin of his shoulders and squeezing him into her arms. 

“Are you okay?” Grimory asked.

“She’s never had someone back here,” Koltira said with a smirk.

Grimory grinned and pressed closer to push back inside her. She cried out in pleasure from the pressure of the two men filling her. They moved in unison at first—in and out together, as Alisbeth grabbed at them, clawed at them. She wrapped one arm behind Koltira’s head and leaned her own back to kiss him passionately, tasting his tongue and exploring within his lips. Then, still holding him, she brought Grimory closer and she kissed him, deep and longing, his tongue wrapping around hers. 

They changed their pace so as one withdrew the other pushed in. She dug her nails into their shoulders and bit her lip. 

“Oh, gods…” she said, panting. “ _Yes_.” She kissed them each again, then looked at them. “Kiss,” she said. “ _Kiss,_ ” she demanded when they didn’t immediately oblige. 

They leaned forward, their faces meeting over her shoulder. They began with small ones, then opened their mouths and tasted each other’s lips. Alisbeth’s eyelids drifted to halfway and her mouth grew slack as she panted, her nethers burning and tightening with new arousal as Grimory’s tongue snaked out and into Koltira’s mouth. 

Their thrusting quickened as they shared kisses with each other and with her. Alisbeth could hardly catch her breath with Koltira slipping out as Grimory thrust inside, then as the demon hunter withdrew until the head pulled at her tight entrance, the man behind her would sheath himself deep inside the other entrance. She held them both with an arm around each neck. Grimory lowered his head to kiss and lick the blue tip of her breast, then wrap his tongue around it and squeeze. Koltira took her other breast in his cold hand, causing the tip to harden. She cried out as his thumb caressed and pinched the hard nub.

They thrust harder and faster, one hot and one cold. They caressed her breasts and traced their hands down her body to hold her hind quarters to keep her hips from rocking like they wanted to. They kissed her and each other and thrust harder and pressed closer. Alisbeth became so light headed she didn’t know whose hand was where, who was kissing whom, or even which man was in front or behind. 

Koltira grunted; then again, louder. His member firmed and his hips thrust faster and faster, breaking the rhythm with Grimory. Then she felt it inside her, cold, but not so much as he. He withdrew and laid back, panting at the ceiling. His seed spilled from her, leaving trails down her thighs. 

But Grimory wasn’t finished. He held her close as though finally glad to have her to himself. His thrusting became determined and calculated. He pursed his lips, concentrating on the face of her growing climax. He kissed her, deep and passionate. Then pulled her to set their chins on each other’s shoulders.

“I need you to remember how we met,” he whispered against her ear. “I need you to remember how you felt.”

“I can’t,” she whispered.

“You lied to me.”

Tears fell from her eyes as she nodded. “I know.”

“You only wanted me.”

She nodded and gasped as he thrust in, quick and deep.

“Why did you leave me?”

Alisbeth whimpered into his shoulder. “You didn’t want me. Not really.”

He set his large palm to her cheek and looked into her eyes as she mewled in response to his slight change in direction. His member rubbed harder on one side, then on the other. 

“You’re right. I didn’t.”

“And now?”

He laid her out on the bed and lifted her legs, tucking his arms behind her knees to bring them up as he leaned over her. She screamed out as he was able to reach deeper inside her than before.

“I made a promise, didn’t I? I’m not going anywhere. Not this time. You’re stuck with me.”

A tear rolled from her eye as she cried out with each of his thrusts. Her toes curled and her leg muscles contracted, lifting her lower end higher. The demon hunter adjusted to push down into her. His thrusts came harder and faster, his member swelling and firming like steel wrapped in silk. She lost all control over her body; her legs kicked out and contracted, her back arched and her arms scrambled for something to grasp. 

Koltira rolled to her and bent his head to whisper in her ear. “I was your first. Don’t forget that.”

She nodded and gasped in desperate, shallow breaths. He moved to suck the tip of her breast, holding it still with a hand. Then he traced that hand down her body, reaching between the two to massage the sensitive button—pinching it and running his fingers around it, swirling through the wet area. 

“Cum,” Grimory growled the order, sweat beading at his temples. “Cum for me, Ali.”

The woman’s back arched and her toes curled and her her muscles all tightened as she screamed out. It hit her hard and left her mind blank and her body reeling. More juices released around his engorged shaft as it thrust into her, faster and harder. Alisbeth screamed until her throat hurt, and screamed more still. Her body begged him to stop so she could recover, but also craved more. 

She grabbed Koltira’s hair, weaving her fingers through the white and making a fist. He moaned against her breast and responded by pinching her button. She screamed and cried out, her hips bucking in desperation, unsure about shaking off his hand and the demon hunter, or allowing them to continue. 

Grimory’s climax exploded from him as the tight pulses of her inner cavern finally urged him to. His hot seed spilled within her as he pressed himself as deep as he could go, their loins locked tightly together. While his member was still firm, he resumed the thrusting, her muscles pulsing against the long shaft, begging for more of his climax to release within. 

Koltira retracted his hand and pulled his head away from her breast. Grimory withdrew; Alisbeth gasped at the sudden, quick pull of his still firm, wide head through her pulsing opening. His hot seed spilled out with his exit, mingling with the other man’s. The demon hunter dropped to the bed on her other side and both men wrapped their arms possessively around the woman. 

“No one can know, Diori,” Grimory whispered. “Don’t tell anyone about us.”

“I promise. I’d do anything for you.”

“You should forget me. Forget Hillsbrad. Can you do that for me?”

Alisbeth let tears fall from her eyes, but nodded. “I can. Grimory?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you really here? Are you real?”

“Do you think I am?”

She gripped him and ran her hands along his skin. “You feel real to me.”

“Then I must be real, yeah?”

“Yeah.” She turned her head to whisper in his ear. “I loved you, Grimory. When we met. Can I love you now?”

“Of course you can.”

Alisbeth wrapped one arm with one of Koltira’s and slipped the other back to wrap over Grimory’s ribs and pull him closer as he held her. 

Koltira set a gentle kiss to her lips. “I love you, Ali. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I love you, too, Koltira. I love you, Grimory.”

But her confession was met with only silence.

~ * ~

Mograine approached Alisbeth’s room, a scowl on his face. “Deathweaver. How is Redblade today?” he asked the man sitting on the floor beside the door. 

“She’s quiet.”

“Good, good.” He strode away, making the rounds to check on how everything in Acherus was doing. 

Koltira frowned and set his temple to the metal. “I love you, Ali. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”


End file.
